rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Evgeni's Notes on Individuals
Pages 978-1000 of Volume LVIII of Evgeni's Journal have been set aside to rant on, or praise, his fellow Mahjarrat. Transcript Amaris Rajas: From the brief time that we spent together, I can gather that he is smart, at least in the field of Magic. His demonstration of his Manifold Cube was most impressive, and the fact that he serves The Great Lord makes his invention even more promising. Arachnea: While I don't know much about her, I am positive that we are NOT friends. From rumours being spread around in our underground community, I've come to the conclusion that she's got some ghastly experiments going on, using members of our species as subjects. My first hand accounts with her are limited. The first time was at a ritual, where I saw her chatting up that Zamorakian fellow, Ptolemos. The second time, I ran into one of her goons, that was obviously checking me out. Upon asking her what she wanted, she simply said that Arachnea was "interested" in me. I heard she was Zarosian, but I highly doubt that's still the case, after all; Zaros wouldn't appreciate weaklings harassing their superiors. Either way, it sounds like she's got an alliance network, or at least slaves; so I had better keep an eye out for her. Arachnea is more calm and civilized than I thought, and she isn't working with Azulra, apparently. Though, I still don't trust her. Azulra: Oh God, where do I start with Azulra. Well, she refers to herself as "The Infernal", which accurately describes her personality and presence, and shows that her ego is massive, even for a Mahjarrat. She has a decent amount of power, but from what I gathered during our conflicts, I've determined that her insecurities and pride blind her judgement; this severely hurts her chances in combat, I think. Aside from that, she's a slippery one. I haven't been able to find where she lives, and every time we've fought she's teleported off. As suggested, we are NOT on good terms with eachother. Judging from what she told me during our last battle, she is in an alliance with Arachnea, and they're out to do something to Ptolemos again (Not that I care what they do to him). The last thing she told me was that I would be the sacrifice at the next ritual, which I found absolutely hilarious, considering she hasn't posed as a threat to me or anyone yet. Although, if she has indeed allied with Arachnea, I may need to look into getting a few more Zarosian buddies into my circle. After she almost succeeded in killing me with a falling Citadel, it is safe to say that I am going to kill her with every bit of power that my body holds. When I am done with her, she will be nothing but a smoking crater in the ground. I will burn her ashes more than they already are, and I will destroy them, so that they are nothing. Baas Avencianci: My dad. Former Zamorakian. Now dead. Ellie Mira: A Guthixian (If I remember correctly) Half-Mahjarrat. Ellie's a nice girl, but seriously lacking power. I thought I was going to have to snap a neck or two, in order to prevent her from being killed off at the last ritual. I introduced her to the Academy of Heroes, but I'm not sure what came of her after I had my little... incident with the Zamorakians up north. I just assumed she went on to do other things, which is good for her, I think. Much less of a chance of my enemies finding and killing her. Eziak Avencianci: One of my oldest brothers. Me and Zekriaelic are on extremely good terms with eachother, as we still both serve Zaros and share common interests. He's quite powerful, and has kicked my ass many times back in the day. I don't know if he still can, but either way, he'll still be my brother nonetheless, and a good one at that. Kisbeth: Another one that I don't know too much about. We met at the last ritual, and from what I gathered, she's well mannered and has a good sense of humour; however, she seems like she's full of surprises. I'm not sure what god she follows, but I do hope that it's Zaros. We need more people like her on our side. Mavelus: I met him in a bar. He's Zarosian, and seemed like a decent fellow. However, he likes to attract attention to himself, and his foolish mistake almost got us killed by a band of 6 extremely well outfitted humans, who were obviously trained in anti-mahjarrat fighting. I wouldn't mind teaming up with him for a ritual because from what I saw during the fight, he was quite capable. Ptolemos: I don't know what kind of sick love circle Arachnea, Azulra and him have going on, but I want no part in it. My knowledge of him is only based on seeing him on two occasions, and on what Azulra has told me. But from what she says, he's a weakling and a Zamorakian. Oddly enough, she says he's more powerful than I am. That bitch's opinion is void, considering she has yet to land a hit on me. Anyway, this Ptolemos guy doesn't sound like someone that I'd call a friend, or even an ally. EVER. Ptolemos is a crazy son of a bitch, with crazy plans. His plot to kill Zamorak is completely over the top, and the weapon that he wields is dangerous to our entire race. Either his blade must be destroyed, or they both get destroyed. Lu-Kreeza: I met her in a bar when I met Mavelus. She said she was Zarosian and seemed decent enough, with a good sense of humour and all, but she's a forceful manipulator like Arachnea and Azulra. I'm not sure if she can be trusted. Syer Rzzar: A Zarosian Half-Mahjarrat, that I'm not too friendly with anymore. He made the mistake of betraying the Academy of Heroes, myself, and my friends. What he put Katrina through is undeniably the most significant cause of our friendship ending. I haven't seen Syer in a few years, and I'd perfer if it stayed that way. Xolotl: I think he's a Zamorakian, not too sure, though. He's very confident with his abilities and talked about me like I was lesser than he was. Of course, I want him to keep thinking this so that I can take him by surprise when he tries to kill me one day. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Documents